The Golden Trio
by twizzler987
Summary: The title doesn’t really make sense, but I promise it’s good! Set five years after Hogwarts. Three trio are all still best friends, until Hermione makes an announcement that may change all that. I promise it’s not stupid or cheesy! You might even li
1. An Introduction

Well, this is my first Harry Potter fic. I hope you like it! Please review! I would really like for people to tell me what they think of it and any ideas that anyone has are welcome!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the Harry Potter books and all that.  
  
* * *  
  
The Golden Trio: Chapter 1  
  
Beep!  
  
Beep!  
  
Beep!  
  
The alarm steadily got louder until Harry groggily reached over and hit the OFF button. After pulling the covers over his head, he tried to go back to his dreamless sleep; he was almost successful. In the bed across from him, Ron, his roommate, sat up and looked at the clock that had just woken him up.  
  
"BLOODY HELL! It's 4 in the morning! Harry, are you nuts?!"  
  
"Mmmph." was all that came out of the jumble of blankets on the other bed.  
  
Annoyed, Ron picked up a book off the floor and chucked it across the room, aiming where he thought Harry's head might be. Harry, having almost dozed off again, was rudely awakened by the book hitting him smack across the face.  
  
"Crap! What did you throw at me? An iron skillet?"  
  
"No, it was just a book."  
  
Harry eyed him doubtfully before finally pulling the covers off and climbing out of bed. Ron did the same since he obviously wasn't going to get anymore sleep.  
  
"You never answered my question. Why in the hell did you set the alarm for 4 am?"  
  
"I have to be at the office by five. For some reason, they need all the Aurors to be present; they've probably found some kind of new lead on the remaining Death Eaters. Ever since Voldemort was killed, the Death Eaters have been running around Europe, killing and destroying whatever they please. It's been near impossible to catch them all, since they refuse to stay in one place. They just keep popping up all over, and then disappearing before one of the Aurors can get there. Well, you know how it is."  
  
Pouring a cup of coffee, Harry sat down and tried to wake up a little more. Yawning, he pointed at the phone and told Ron, "Don't forget to call Hermione today. She called the day before yesterday looking for you, but you were over at what's-her-name's house, that new girl you've taken a fancy to. Darla?"  
  
"It's Denise. And I did call Hermione back, yesterday. But, she wasn't home."  
  
"Well, then call her today."  
  
"That's what I was planning to do, mate."  
  
Harry nodded, then got up and placed his cup in the sink. Hearing a knock at the window, Harry walked over and opened it, letting in a chocolate colored owl. The owl swooped over Harry's head and landed on top of the kitchen table.  
  
"Hey! Get your disgusting claws and fleas and whatnot off the table! I eat there!" Ron yelled while waving his arms in an attempt to get the bird off the table. Getting the point, the owl let out an angry screech and flew on top of Ron's desk instead. Harry walked over and grabbed the Daily Prophet that the bird was clutching in its claws. Along with it was a small parcel with Ron's name on it. Harry threw the parcel to Ron, and then looked through his pockets for some loose change. Finding some sickles, he placed them in the tiny pouch tied to the owl's leg, which was patiently sticking out, waiting for its tip. After the bird left, Ron sat down at his desk to open his parcel.  
  
"That bloody bird.he left a load of crap on my desk!"  
  
Sure enough, where the bird had been was now a white, gooey spot. Ignoring it, Ron went back to his package, while Harry sat down again at the table to read the paper.  
  
"It's another package from Mum. She wrote another letter and sent me some more Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Blimey! I've told her I don't like these!"  
  
Harry, not really listening, just nodded his head in reply. After a few minutes of silence, he put the paper down and got up to get ready for work. As he headed towards the bathroom, he asked Ron what his mum had to say this time.  
  
Ron, looking up from the letter he was reading, replied, "Well, she says Percy is staying to visit for a few days, and she wants me to come over as well. She's nuts; I wouldn't go near Percy with a ten-foot pole. All he's done is cause problems for us, and now that Fudge is out office and proven that he was wrong all along about Voldemort, Percy's trying to suck up to the family again. I'll never buy it. Other than that, she says that Ginny is coming down to visit from Scotland, as well. And she also briefly notes that Fred and George are trying to decide whether or not to make Weasley's Wizard Wheezes a chain. And.well, that's about it."  
  
With that, he got up, placed the parcel under his bed, and took care of the bird poo with a wave of his wand. Harry walked out the bathroom and grabbed his coat. Putting it on, he told Ron, "Well, I better go see what this ridiculous meeting is about. See you around six."  
  
With that, he apparated and was gone instantly. But, only for two seconds, before he popped up again.  
  
"Dammit! I left my wand."  
  
He walked over to fireplace and took it off the top, then stuck it in his pocket. He vanished again with a simple, "Don't forget to call Hermione today!" before he left.  
  
* * *  
  
Three hours later, Harry staggered in to his office and sat down at his desk. He was exhausted; not only did he have to wake up at four, but he had just spend three hours listening to lecture after lecture about possible leads on the Death Eater's locations.  
  
Ring!  
  
Ring!  
  
Ring!  
  
Harry woke up with a start and realized that he had dozed off at his desk. Looking around, he tried to figure out what was ringing. Ring! The phone. Of course. How could he be so stupid? I was half-asleep, he told himself. He reached over and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Harry! .Harry? Are you alright? You don't sound too good."  
  
Harry immediately perked up at the sound of Hermione's voice. "Mione! No, no, I'm fine! Just a little drained right now: I've just been through another one of those sermons that they hold before the sun's even come out."  
  
"That's one thing I don't miss about being an Auror: the long hours. Being a teacher is much more lenient in that area. But, there are many things that I do miss about being an Auror; I could go back to being one any time I please, you know? But, I suppose that I would miss teaching too much."  
  
"How is it over at Hogwarts, anyways? How's Dumbledore? I haven't heard from him in a month or two."  
  
"Everything's great! Minerva is retiring this year, and I'm anxious to see who they hire to replace her. I only wish that Joseph Higgins, he teaches Arithmancy now, would retire. He's as ancient as death itself. But, then again, that never stopped Professor Binns, did it?"  
  
Laughing, Harry leaned back in his chair and said, "No, it didn't! So, you still want to teach Arithmancy instead of Defense Against the Dark Arts? I though that you had gotten over that."  
  
"Not quite. I know that the only reason Dumbledore gave me the Defense Against the Dark Arts position was because of my experience being an Auror. But, I don't enjoy teaching it half as much as I enjoy actually experiencing it. It's just not the same."  
  
"Mmm hmm. Well, anyways, did Ron get a hold of you?"  
  
"Yes, he did. I just wanted to tell him that I talked to Ginny the other day; she seems to be doing real well, except for all the rain in Scotland, she said. I asked Ron if it was alright if I came over and visited this weekend. Is it okay with you, Harry?"  
  
"Of course! It's fine. How about Saturday, then? I don't get off work till noon, though."  
  
"Sounds great! I'll come over about one. Well, I've really got to go; my first class starts in ten minutes and I haven't even put together today's lesson."  
  
"Yeah, I've got to go, as well. Moody might walk in any minute and bite my head off."  
  
"I wouldn't put it past him; he always was a crabby boss. Well, bye Harry! See you Saturday!"  
  
Blushing, Harry hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair, smiling ear to ear.  
  
"Talking to your girlfriend again, Potter?" Malfoy asked from the doorway, where he was standing. It looked as if he had been standing there eavesdropping for a while.  
  
Turning an even deeper shade of red, Harry looked up at him and said, "You know, sometimes it's a real pain in the ass to share an office with you."  
  
Sitting down at his desk, Malfoy looked over at Potter and asked, "So, when are you going to admit it to her?"  
  
"Admit what?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe that you've had a crush on her for more than seven years and just don't have the guts to tell her." Malfoy answered, then picked up his feet to rest on top of the desk.  
  
"I don't like her. Only as a friend." Seeing Malfoy's smirk, Harry got up and left the office. On his way out, he added to Malfoy, "Cut your crap. We're just friends." Well, that's it for the first chapter. What do you think so far? Not much, but it's a start. I don't how it's going to turn out yet with the whole Malfoy-on-the-good-side, but I'm sure I can make something out of it. I really need help with the plot, though; I'm having a bad case of writer's block! Please give me some ideas! Well, I'll try to update soon. Toodles! 


	2. AN Note from me!

Okay, well, I need you guy's help! I'm having a bad case of writer's block, and I need people to send me ideas of what should happen next. I've got a general idea of what I'm going to do with the plot, but I need some fillers. Sorry if I don't update for a while, I just started a new semester at school, and AP exams are coming up in less than six months, so I've been swamped with schoolwork. Bear with me! Thanks again, to all that reviewed! Toodles! 


End file.
